


Happy Again

by KaniTheCrab



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniTheCrab/pseuds/KaniTheCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little a short story that I wrote for a local writing competition. Our prompt was "Waiting", a little hard to start with at first but here's what i came up with and I got first place for the round. But any who, i hope you enjoy this little story. <3</p><p>It's just about the feeling of being needed again and waiting for that time to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Again

   You sighed and sat on your bed. I sighed and and sat there too, although I hadn't moved. I wasn't really on your bed, more so on the chest at the end but it's close enough to your bed.

   You took out a rectangular thing, i think you call it a phone, and you look at something on the screen. You just stare and stare for the longest time, not saying a word.

   I wait and wait like I've waited before, silently wishing that I could hold you. That you would hold me.

   You're seventeen now, and most things have changed. But I haven't. I haven't changed one bit since the last time we played. That was five years ago. Oh how I've loved watching you grow up. You're such a beautiful young lady now! But I still miss the times when we would play pretend together...

   You looked at the phone for a while longer, just sitting still. Then you curled up on the bed, letting out a sob. This sound has been far to familiar lately. I don't like this sound. It means you're hurt. I don't like to see you hurt.

   You lay like this for a while as I watch, wishing for you to feel better. Then you surprised me. You looked right at me and smiled a little bit. My tiny little stuffed heart did a flip as you reached over and grabbed me, hugging me tightly.

   "He-... He left me..." You murmured, "He cheated on me and then left me... but maybe it was for the best... He was a jerk anyways..."

   You smiled a little more at me and nuzzled me. I was so thrilled to see you smile again!

   Soon after this you fell asleep, still holding me in your arms. Holding me like you used to.

   You seemed happy now. At peace. I liked this. I liked the warmth of your body against my much smaller one. The feel of your touch against my fuzzy fabric.

   I made you happy again. I made you smile. i did what I was always meant to do and i did what i loved doing.

   I made my owner- I made you, my friend... I made you; the only human i know and love... I made you happy again. 


End file.
